Thanos Tower
What is Thanos Tower? Thanos Tower, or TT for short, is the Soul Crushing Difficulty tower of Ring 1. This tower has a high extreme difficulty level. TT is one of the 3 towers to have Tower Crossing- one being ToDD, another being ToK (this one goes to Tower of True Skill). TT also had an old version that was just the same jump over and over until the top followed by an almost impossible obstacle course (similar to ToTAS' layout). The old version can be played here. You should beat Tower of Eternal Suffering before attempting TT. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1: This layer has its entire floor made of kill bricks. If you fall, there is a ladder back to that platform. You must press 3 buttons to climb a truss to the next floor. The first button (yellow) can be reached by jumping on 2 quarter-stud jumps, which leads you to another large platform. Then, there is a vertically-laid spinning platform which you must use to get to the words "Thanos Tower" written on the wall. Jump over the blocks, and hit the yellow button. You can either go back the same way, or hop in the lava to get to the starting platform. Next, the pink button. This button requires you to do 3 quarter-stud jumps to start with, then a thin tightrope with holes in it. The intended way to do the next part is to jump a long way onto a ladder, then climb up to a platform and hit the pink button, but you can use shift-lock and press it from the platform after the tightrope just by jumping. At this point, you can climb the truss and do an insanely hard vertical wraparound, skipping the last button, but this tutorial will explain how to get the orange button. You must first go to the tightrope, but then keep jumping to get to a tight block against the wall. Do a 4-stud wraparound to the other side, and walk along the block. It will eventually run out of wall and become like a tightrope. Do 2 quarter-stud jumps, then press the button and climb the truss up to Layer 2. * Layer 2: Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: * Layer 4: * Layer 5: * Layer 6: * Layer 7: * Layer 8: Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: * Layer 10: You are met with a large grid. There will be a sign accompanied with a array of R's and Q's. Don't panic! You need to step on the grid in this order by the picture (or you fall through.) Once you make it to the end, you got to do a 1 stud jump-up, make the 9 stud 2 stud up jump to a 10 stud wrap accompanied with a 10 stud jump to 3 wedge jump-ups (one stud) to truss flicks (5!) all 9-10 studs apart or diagonal from each other. When on the last flick, you need to go around the truss to be under the brick above and flick upwards. Make the 1 stud pole jumps to the hole. It's very small to squeeze into (2x3) so be careful and it is slightly offset from the pole. Once you are up, make the jump down on the 1 stud tightrope to the Wall Hugging section. Hug the wall so you walk on the rope in the wall and carefully wrap around the wall as you can fall easily here and make jumps (7 and 9 stud.) Once at the end, jump into the ladder embedded into the wall and flick up. Walk along the 1 stud path and make the jump on the 1 stud tightrope directly in front to the final wraps. There's a 7 stud by 1 stickout wrap you must do on the 1 stud rope. You win! Just walk to the winpad! Music * Floor 1: Clock Town, Third Day - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Floor 2-3: Nuclear Throne OST: IDPD HQ Theme * Floor 4: Deltarune - The World Revolving * Floor 5: Forward - Realistik (Rukkus) * Floor 6-7: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth OST The Thief (Cathedral) * Floor 8: The Binding of Isaac Soundtrack - Latter Days * Floor 9: The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+ OST Terminus * Floor 10: Nuclear Throne OST: Main Theme Extended Gallery THANOSTOWERTHANOSTOWER.png|Floor 1 of Thanos Tower TT Portal.png|TT's Portal RobloxScreenShot20190228_232829850.png|TT's New Portal TT.PNG|TT's completed portal TT_Outside.png|The old Thanos Tower Category:Towers Category:Ring 1 Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Insane